


Там, где я никогда не был

by Lelendria



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelendria/pseuds/Lelendria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой сердце бывает жестоко</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где я никогда не был

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Somewhere I Have Never Travelled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/665762) by [Hlessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlessi/pseuds/Hlessi). 



> Данная работа является переводом замечательной истории от Hlessi.  
> Переводилась на Хоббит-фест на Diary.ru.

Когда Бильбо было одиннадцать, мама опустила руку на его затылок и, ухватив двумя пальцами за подбородок, наклонила его голову в сторону.

Ее улыбка теплом коснулась уха, а пальцы откинули его светлые волосы в сторону, но Бильбо замер, и стоял очень, очень тихо. Он задержал дыхание, и даже его сердце, казалось, затихло в груди. 

Пальцы, удерживающие подбородок, сжались.

–  _Ох,_  – выдохнула мама, и Бильбо никогда прежде не слышал у нее такого голоса.

Не глядя ему в лицо, мама обошла Бильбо с правой стороны и откинула волосы, скрывающие ухо.

– Ох, – снова вздохнула она, но голос ее стал тише и звенел от боли и грусти, теснящихся в ее груди; и этот голос заставил замершее сердце Бильбо сжаться еще сильнее. Вопрос, так волнующий его сейчас, рвался с языка.

_– Ох, мой Бильбо._

Теплые руки обняли его, ладони сжали плечи. Мать с силой прижала его к себе, зарывшись лицом в его детские, золотые волосы, и держала его в объятиях, прижатого к слабо пахнущей лилиями шее; держала так, словно могла защитить от всего и от всех. 

– Мамочка... – мягко, изумленно прошептал он.

Мальчик обхватил своими маленькими ручками ее за шею; он ощущал дрожь своей мамы, и сделал то единственное, что пришло ему в голову – обнял ее и стал укачивать, и нашептывать ей в ухо, и гладить по волосам, как всегда делала она.

  
***

Десятью годами позже, когда Бильбо исполнился двадцать один, мать взяла в руки перо и чернила и очертила форму его Соцветий на свитке пергамента.

С каждым острым зигзагом, появляющимся на бумаге, с каждой прямой, неумолимой линией, с каждым странным, чужеземным символом, без единого намека на мягкость и изящество, сердце юного хоббита стучало все громче и громче, а его глаза зудели, словно он сейчас расплачется, но слез не было.

Когда мама отняла перо от пергамента, он увидел две угловатых надписи, тяжелых и беспощадных, одну над другой.

– Но здесь две, – слабо проговорил Бильбо.

– Так и есть, – сказала мама, и каждое слово камнем обрушивалось в его душе. – Их две. Две отдельных.

Бильбо порывисто вскинул руки и потер за ушами: за левым, где должно находиться Соцветие, и за правым, где не должно быть ничего. Он беспомощно перевел взгляд на мать, на ее левое ухо. Бильбо знал форму ее Соцветия с самой колыбели. Он рос, глядя на него, большеглазое дитя за ее плечом, тянущееся своей детской ручкой отбросить волосы матери и отогнуть ее аккуратно очерченное заостренное ушко, в поисках прекрасной лиственной вязи с вкраплениями цветочных узоров, складывающейся в имя его отца на старо–хоббьичем – «Банго Бэггинс». Он помнил соцветие его матери также, как и отца, – длинную цветочную надпись «Белладонна Тук», тянущуюся из–за левого уха отца почти до шеи. Он знал, как должно выглядеть Соцветие от родителей, и с раннего детства, как только стал понимать, почему его мама так часто целует за ухом, ждал появления собственных Ростков, которые со временем сложатся в имя Цветка его Сердца.

Но его Ростки были не цветочными. На них были трещины и сколы.

– Они похожи на скалы, – испуганно прошептал он. – Это не Соцветие!

– Думаю, это именно оно, мой Бильбо – ее голос напряжен и дрожал. – Это письмена гномов.

– Гномов?.. – маленький хоббит опустил руки. – Два гномьих имени.

– Да. У них, вероятно... Вероятно, это два разных имени.

 _Нет_ , шептало Сердце Бильбо,  _нет_ ,  _нет_ ,  _нет!_

– Но как, как их может быть два? Я же... Мама, гном может быть и не... – он несколько раз сжал ладони в кулаки и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – Гном может быть и не самое страшное... Но двое, мама? Я не понимаю.

Он пытался подавить дрожь в голосе, не дать матери услышать отчаяние и страх. Но все же его голос был высок и срывался, и испуг, звучащий в нем, был более присущ Саквилль–Бэггинсам, нежели Тукам. 

_Он ничего не знал о гномах._

Мать смотрела на письмена и молчала.

Позади Бильбо скрипнула половица, и прежде, чем он смог обернуться, две руки, все еще настолько огромные по сравнению с его, обняли его за плечи.

– Мой мальчик, – проговорил отцовский голос. Тихий голос, всегда такой спокойный. – Мой сын.

Отец прижал его к себе и замолчал, но тишина эта была наполнена тысячей слов. Левым ухом Бильбо прижался к отцовской груди: он мог слышать, сквозь рубашку и бархатный сюртук, как спокойное отцовское сердце выстукивает ритм его горя.  
  
***  
  
Первые заморозки накрыли Шир голубым покрывалом, и родители Бильбо вернулись домой из Бри.

– Мы встретили множество гномов, – устало рассказывала Белладонна, заваривая чай. – Некоторые даже вежливы.

Отец Бильбо ушел в свой кабинет, где устроился с любимой курительной трубкой. Он никогда не любил пони, и эта поездка вымотала его.

– Прости, Бильбо, – пробормотала мать, уткнувшись взглядом в чашку. – Они не стали читать. Ни один из них. Когда они понимали, о чем речь, они отказывались даже взглянуть.

Напряжение, которое росло в желудке Бильбо с тех пор, как за родителями закрылись ворота Бэг Энда три дня назад и они, рука об руку, спустились с Холма, сейчас встало комом поперек горла.

– Ничего?..

– Прости. 

Кожа вокруг ее глаз и рта порылась морщинками.

Она вздохнула и едва слышно прошептала что–то похожее на  _«если бы только Гендальф был здесь»_.

Даже мысль о том, чтобы показать кому–то кроме отца и матери свое Соцветие, кому–то чужому, кому–то, кто даже и не хоббит вовсе, была... была...

– Ох, – Бильбо расплакался горько, беззвучно, боясь потревожить отца, утирая текущие рекой слезы сжатой в кулак ладонью. – Лучше бы не было ни Одного. Хотел бы я не иметь Соцветия вовсе!

Мать пошевелила губами, но не стала его перебивать. Лишь подула на свой чай и выглянула из небольшого кухонного окошка в промозглую темноту ночи.

– У моих братьев, Изенгрима и Изенгара, не было Соцветий, – сказала она в пустоту, словно ни к кому не обращаясь. – Изенгрим не придавал этому особого значения, но Изенгар обошел все Средиземье в поисках.

Чашка звякнула о блюдце.

– Так много хоббитов сейчас не имеют Соцветий, но у Туков они проявляются всегда. Я так и не узнала, что делало Изенгара таким неутомимым в своих поисках – отсутствие Цветка Сердца или непохожесть на остальных.

Большинство Бэггинсов также не носило Соцветий, Бильбо знал, за исключением его отца и тети Розы. Это было одним из негласных споров между Туками и Бэггинсами: словно появление Соцветий у Банго и Розы было виной Белладонны и Хилдигрима, словно они сами заставили ростки прорасти сквозь Сердца.

– Бильбо, – сказала мама внезапно. – Ты понимаешь, почему мы с отцом так расстроены?

Хоббит вскинул голову.

– Не из–за того, что Цветок твоего Сердца – гном. И даже не из–за того, что их два. Это необычно, правда, но странности всегда преследовали Туков, и мы с отцом любим тебя слишком сильно, чтобы это могло нас расстроить. – Она перегнулась через стол и сжала ладони сына в своих, еще согретых чашкой.

– Мой Бильбо, – произнесла она тихо. – Ты знаешь, что гномы живут дольше нас. Сотня лет – не так уж много для тех, кто живет две, или даже три. Но ты, мое бедное дитя, ты...

Ее пальцы сжались поверх его, а в ее прекрасных черных глазах стояли слезы.

– Мой милый, – сказала его мать, – ты должен быть сильным. Иногда Сердце бывает жестоко.

***

Никто не спрашивал, отмечен ли он. Такие вопросы были не для достопочтенных хоббитов, да и, чаще всего, в них не было нужды. Обладатели Соцветий всегда рано начинали искать пару, полные предвкушения и нетерпения. Мать самого Бильбо вышла замуж очень рано, едва найдя цветочную вязь за определенно–не–Туковским ухом Банго Бэггинса.

В тридцать три Бильбо оставался одиноким, и соседи решили, что у него нет Ростков. Это стало началом бесконечной череды вопросов: почему он, свободный делать свой выбор, абсолютно не интересуется юными леди? Такие люди, в большинстве своем, сами проращивали Ростки чувств в Сердце.

Бильбо же не мог.

Каждые несколько лет он задумывался о том, чтобы сходить на восток, в Бри, или, может, на запад, в Гринхольм. Там встречались гномы: торговцы и ремесленники, живущие среди людей и хоббитов. Неужели нет ни одного гнома, ни одного во всем Средиземье, кто открыл бы ему тайну его Соцветий? Неужели гномам не ведома жалость? 

Две словно вырубленные топором надписи были схожи, но не одинаковы, и мама считала, что это может быть не только повторением одного имени. Возможно ли такое, что были где–то два гнома, где–то далеко, с его именем, спрятанным за левыми ушами? Вырезано ли оно на кхудзуле, или выведено изящной лиственной вязью на старохоббичьем? 

Мужчины они или женщины? Старше ли они? Нет, они  _должны_  быть старше, но насколько? Угрюмые ли они, беззаботные ли? Добрые они или злые? Или равнодушные? Рождаются ли гномы с Соцветиями, как хоббиты, или у них вообще не бывает Соцветий, и не существует гномов, хранящих отпечаток имени Бильбо, и его собственное Сердце зацвело дважды в в попытке преодолеть свою беспомощность в этом бесконечном одиночестве? Если у них нет Ростков, и они живут без постоянного ожидания и поиска своего Цветка, какие лица к них будут при встрече с ним – маленьким хоббитом, с их именами, вырезанными за ушами? 

_Расстроит ли их то, что они переживут его?.._

Слишком много вопросов и слишком много поводов для страха, и Бильбо никогда не ходил ни в Бри, ни в Гринхольм.

Он вспоминал о своем старом дяде Туке, Таине Изенгриме, который так и не женился, и умер без жены и детей. Он никогда не выглядел абсолютно счастливым, но и абсолютно несчастным он не был. Он был просто хоббитом, и Туком, и Таином, и довольствовался этим, не гонясь за статусом мужа и отца. Достаточно ли этого для Бильбо – пойти по стопам дяди и быть просто хоббитом, и Бэггинсом, и Туком, и хозяином Бэг Энда?  _Будет_  ли этого достаточно, будет ли он счастлив? Или он, как дядя, так и не станет абсолютно ни чем?

Родители Бильбо никогда не давили на него. Они любили его всепоглощающе, и если и были разочарованы в нем из–за Соцветия, то хорошо это скрывали. И если мама иногда пристально глядела на него своими чудесными темными глазами, в них не было упрека: в материнском сердце он оставался любимым ребенком.

А потом родители оставили его. Отец, затем мама. Дядя Изенгрим ушел следом.

Бильбо похоронил всех троих, и начал учиться жить в одиночестве. 

Где–то между похоронами и домом он решил, что не пойдет ни в Гринхольм, ни в Бри. Свиток пергамента, слегка потемневший от времени, растаял в воздухе ниточкой дыма, тянущейся из камина. 

Хоббит прикрыл глаза и попросил прощения: он надеялся, что эти два гнома, мужчины или женщины, старше или  _старше_ , угрюмые или беззаботные, добрые, или злые, или равнодушные, будут счастливы своим собственным счастьем и не будут искать его. Он пожелал им удачи.

Волосы Бильбо отрасли ниже ушей, и в Шире по–прежнему не было места гномам.

***  
  
В год, когда ему исполнилось пятьдесят, он вспомнил слова матери.

Они стояли в углу гостиной в доме Беорна, в стороне от остальных, но достаточно близко, чтобы огонь и фонари давали свет. Тяжелый, как могильная плита, взгляд Торина придавливал его к полу, а спокойное внимание Фили и тихое, прерывистое дыхание Кили заставляли Бильбо казаться меньше, чем он когда–либо был.

– Гномья Сердечная Жила не должна быть показана никому, кроме семьи и тех, чьи имена она хранит, – сказал Фили приглушенным голосом. – Это наше величайшее сокровище и тайна, второе после... В общем, второе.

– Но наши странные, – перебил его Кили, – и никто в семье не смог прочесть их. Мы срисовали их и показали остальным, не говоря, что это, но все равно никто ничего не знал.

– Мы спросили разрешение у дяди, чтобы показать наши Жилы тебе. Но он не разрешал, до недавнего времени.

 _Этот Азог,_  думал Бильбо,  _ох, этот орк, этот никчемный орк._

– Бильбо, – обратился к нему Кили, – ты посмотришь? Посмотришь и скажешь, если сможешь прочесть? 

Кили не произнес «пожалуйста», но мольба отчетливо слышалась в его голосе. Братья смотрели на него, и в их глазах плескалась юность, и надежда, и желание, и отчаяние, и свет озарял их лица. Один взгляд на них вызывал зудящее желание надеть кольцо и скрыться в темноте.

– Ты посмотришь, – сказал Торин Дубощит, и даже когда он спрашивал, он не просил.

Бильбо мог бы сказать «нет» Фили и Кили. Несмотря на всю привязанность к ним, на все те маленькие чувства и потрясения, которые он бережно собирал в безымянных уголках своего Сердца, он все же мог сказать им «нет».

– Я сделаю, что смогу, – собравшись с силами, пробормотал он.

Их радость и благодарность дуновением весеннего ветра пронеслась по комнате, и два юных гнома закатали рукава. 

Они пришли подготовленными, заранее избавились от лишней верхней одежды, в ожидании ответа. Торин молча стоял в стороне и наблюдал. Он тоже снял доспехи, каким–то образом став при этом еще больше.  
Напряженной прищур Фили и широко распахнутые глаза Кили, медно–золотые и смолисто–черные волосы в изменчивых отблесках огня, взгляды, направленные на хоббита, не решающегося опустить глаза.

_Бильбо смотрел._

От локтя и до запястья, их руки были гораздо бледнее, нежели грубые, загорелые кисти и пальцы. Даже ладони были гораздо темнее, чем так тщательно оберегаемое от окружающих предплечье. Молочно–белая, не запятнанная шрамами кожа напоминала Бильбо хрупкую скорлупу яйца.

Почти до запястья, от середины предплечья, цвело его Имя.

Хрупкая, тонкая зеленая вязь, такая знакомая, тянулась сквозь кожу. Мягкая, не напоминающая следы от топора или кинжала, не тяжелая и не беспощадная. Ничего в ней не было от камня или от драгоценных металлов. Все в ней дышало спокойствием, красотой и изяществом.

 _Бильбо Бэггинс_ , прочел он на старохоббичьем, языке, утерянном для большинства. 

 _Нет_ , кричало Сердце Бильбо,  _нет, нет, нет._

То, чего он так боялся, чего страшился всем своим трусливым сердцем. То предчувствие боли, захватившее его, когда он впервые распахнул дверь для их их юной, и еще юнее, улыбок.

Его мать не могла бы предвидеть такой жестокости.

Если бы он был мальчишкой, или молодым мужчиной при живых родителях, он бы расплакался. И не было бы иного решения, кроме как открыть правду. Но он не был мальчишкой.  _Бильбо Бэггинс не был мальчишкой уже много лет._

Он до боли стиснул кольцо в кулаке.

– Простите, – произнес он.

Две руки сжались в кулаки, и вены выступили под робким цветением его Имени. Ни слова не было произнесено. 

Гномы опустили рукава, а Бильбо не смел поднять взгляд, и за все драконье золото в мире он не согласился бы заглянуть в их глаза в этот момент. Он смотрел в пол, когда Фили ушел прочь, когда Кили, немного задержавшись и с шумом выдохнув, отправился вслед за братом, тяжело ступая по скрипящим половицам. Бильбо всегда удивлялся, как громко отчаяние может звучать в чьих–либо шагах. 

Уши замерзли, и что–то похожее на тень потери накрыло его Сердце.

– Ты не первый, кто не смог дать им ответ, – голос Торина звучал непривычно мягко. – Они придут в себя к утру.

– Простите, – повторил Бильбо, все еще не поднимая глаз.

Внезапно он почувствовал прикосновение к своей левой руке; крепкие, горячие пальцы гнома сжали маленькую хоббичью ладонь. Бильбо был настолько изумлен, что мгновенно вскинул голову.

По лицу Торина нельзя было догадаться, что это его рука сейчас так мягко удерживала чужую. 

– Тебя не удивили наши слова о Сердечной Жиле. У хоббитов они тоже есть?

Старый Бильбо Бэггинс был бы смущен подобным вопросом, новый же просто ответил:

– Мы называем их Сердечными Цветами, Цветами Сердца. Соцветиями.

– Соцветие, – камнем поскрипел голос Торина, становясь все ниже.

– Могу только предположить, как они зовутся у эльфов, – натянуто усмехнулся Бильбо. – Наверняка что–нибудь вроде «Лучшего Сердца».

На самом деле, Бильбо был уверен, что имя Соцветия эльфов слишком прекрасно для Всеобщего или хоббичьего. Но быстрая улыбка, скользнувшая по губам Торина, разрешила его сомнения.

Пальцы на его ладони сжались в напряжении.

– А у тебя есть Соцветие, Бильбо? – спросил Торин, и на этот раз он действительно  _спрашивал_.

Хоббиту хватило бы пальцев одной руки, чтобы сосчитать, сколько раз Торин называл его по имени, и всего одного пальца, чтобы узнать, сколько раз он  _спрашивал_  его о чем–то. Румянец окрасил его щеки, а смущение и страх пронзили мысли. Его кудрявые волосы, только сильнее позолоченные с годами, скрывали уши и маленькие надписи за ними, и никто не мог увидеть их,  _но если вдруг он увидит, если он увидит, ох._ Сердце выскакивало из груди, дрожь, не прекращая, била маленького хоббита. Он не лгал, нет, не совсем, но  _если Торин узнает..._

Он сомневался слишком долго. Торин выпустил его руку, и Бильбо решил, что момент упущен. Но вдруг гном стал заворачивать свой левый рукав, обнажая огрубевшую руку.

Кожа Торина была смугла по всей длине руки. Не было никаких следов того, что эта часть тела укрывается от чужих глаз. Бугрящиеся мускулы, выступающие вены – руки кузнеца и война.

Там, где должно быть имя, не было ничего.

– У меня нет Сердечной Жилы, – Торин говорил тихо, очень спокойно и без сомнений открывая хоббиту этот секрет, это величайшее сокровище. – Среди гномов это... нежелательно.

Бильбо не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.

– У многих хоббитов нет Соцветий, – в конце концов, проговорил он. – Мы не говорим об этом. Но и не считаем это постыдным. Иногда Сердце бывает жестоко.

Он стискивал кольцо в кулаке все сильнее и сильнее.

– Но не всегда.

От гнома было тепло, как от печки. Рука Торина снова нашла его руку; их пальцы переплелись. 

Гномий король и хоббит стояли в доме Беорна, в самом углу гостиной, за спиной Бильбо была стена, и все же они были слишком на виду. Торин не стал продлевать прикосновение, но его желание сделать это передавалось сквозь соприкасающиеся пальцы и приводило хоббита во все большее смятение. Гномьи глаза, голубые, словно лед, и зима, и подснежники, которые в Шире были символом Памяти и Правды, были закрыты, и гном стоял достаточно близко, чтобы Бильбо мог чувствовать запах мехов, сейчас снятых, острый запах эльфийского клинка, оставленного сейчас вместе с броней, запах камня, и железа, и чистой кожи. 

Весь пыл и агрессивность Торина сейчас были приглушены; гном напоминал спрятанный в ножны меч.

Позади Торина, в другом конце комнаты, Бильбо видел скорчившихся у огня Фили и Кили, и их согнутые спины кричали так же громко, как когда–то отцовское сердце.

Губы Торина шевелились в глубине темной бороды; он пел. Он пел без песню, его голос был все еще слишком тих даже для Бильбо, но он пел.

Сердце Бильбо пульсировало, сворачивалось и разворачивалось, словно пальцы или цветы. Между двумя дыханиями, в темноте, все, что он когда–либо чувствовал и чувствует к Торину, казалось любовью.

Он сжал кольцо, сжал его до боли, с трудом удерживая порыв накричать на Торина, заставить его молчать, перестать петь. Прокричать, что такие, как Торин Дубощит не должны петь для таких лгунов и трусов, как хоббит. Ему хотелось схватить Фили и Кили за их юные шеи и трясти до тех пор, пока они не поймут, каким проклятием обернется то, о чем они так мечтают. Ему хотелось нацепить кольцо и убежать туда, где его никто и никогда не сможет найти. Ему хотелось рухнуть к ногам Торина и умолять о прощении. Ему хотелось взять свой "нож для бумаги" и вырезать свои Соцветия, вырвать Цветы с корнем. Ему хотелось плакать, горько и безудержно.

Он стоял очень, очень тихо, все его существо было сосредоточено в соприкосновении их пальцев, кроме тех беспомощных, неподвижных Ростков в его душе, что цвели сквозь его Сердце, и слушал песню Торина. **  
**


End file.
